


Music

by showtiime



Series: Jamilton College Adventures [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a little jealous, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Top!Hamilton, Violins, because the world needs more bottom!jefferson okay, bottom!Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtiime/pseuds/showtiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander hasn't gotten the chance to hear Thomas play any of his instruments. He tries not to push it, although after hearing a story from his friends, he gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Alexander's heard that Thomas knows how to play an instrument. He's sat with him at therapy and listened to him talk about his love for guitars, pianos, and especially violins, but he's never actually heard him _play_.

He didn't try to bother him about it, although he has asked him before to play a quick song on any instrument he wants to just to try and get a glimpse of his talent. Thomas, being the smartass he is, took out his guitar and strummed the melody to Hot Cross Buns, then smirked when Alexander whined and said, "That wasn't what I meant!"

Thomas never seemed to want to play anything, though, so Alexander tried not to push it. It's not until they're all hanging out with Alexander's friends on a Friday after classes, and Hercules starts telling the story of how he and Peggy got together.

"I had no idea how to approach her," Hercules laughs. "Poor Thomas is my roommate, so he had to listen to my constant ranting."

"Oh, god, it was embarrassing," Thomas says, pinching the bridge of his nose at whatever memories were going through his head. "He was absolutely hopeless."

They all chuckle at that while Hercules continues, " _So_ , I finally drove him to the end of his tolerance, and he told me he was going to help whether I wanted him to or not."

"I had to work on a project that night, but his ranting was too distracting," Thomas grumbles.

"He asks me if I've ever heard of this musician named Alexander Rybak," Hercules says. Then, with a heavy sigh, "I told him no, and he made me sit down and look through these songs until I picked one I liked. Then, the asshole forced me to memorize the _whole_ thing in one night."

"What song?" Lafayette asks curiously.

"Europe Skies," Peggy replies before Hercules or Thomas can. "They both found me at lunch and Herc sang that to me, do you remember that, Eliza?"

Eliza nods with a grin. "That had to have been the cutest thing that I'd ever seen."

All of this information is new to Alex, though, and he's surprised he's never heard this before. "How come I didn't hear about it?" he voices his shock.

Eliza raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm fairly sure I told you," she says, "although at the time, you may have been working on an essay and not paying attention."

Alexander flushes at that, and Thomas rescues him by saying, "Hercules is a pretty good singer, it was actually kind of fun."

"And thanks to you, Peggy fell in love with me," Hercules concludes, giving her a quick kiss. Everyone smiles at that.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit, though," Eliza says, poking Thomas. "Your skills with a violin are _amazing_."

Alexander gives her a confused look, wondering how she would know. Thomas notices, and explains before he can ask, "Rybak plays the violin in Europe Skies, and since I already knew all the chords, I thought I'd just play it myself." He finishes with a shrug and small laugh. "I screwed up a few times."

"Well, I didn't notice," Eliza says. "I haven't ever heard someone play the violin as well as you did."

"Yeah, don't be so modest," Hercules adds.

Thomas gives another shrug and looks almost embarrassed at all the attention while Alexander rolls his eyes and says, "Quit flirting with my boyfriend."

They laugh at that, and then move on to another topic about what television show they want to watch. Alex says he's okay with anything, and goes back to his own thoughts. _How come I've never gotten to hear Thomas play, but my friends have?_ He tries not to be jealous, but it's extremely difficult as he pictures him, violin in grip, playing a pretty melody in the background while Hercules sings to Peggy. He grits his teeth in anger at himself for being so distracted by his writing that day.

They eventually decide on Friends due to the persuasion of Lafayette and Thomas, and the two duet the theme together. Alex tries to focus on the episode and have a good time with his friends, but he just can't stop thinking of Thomas and his violin.

It doesn't go away, either. By the time they all leave, and Thomas decides to drive him and Alexander to his apartment for the rest of the weekend, he's still sulking. He walks with him up to the apartment and as the door closes, he lets Thomas push him against the wall, mouthing at a sensitive spot on his throat.

"What's got you so upset, Alexander?" Thomas asks, not pausing in his teasing kisses. His voice is so beautifully smooth, and Alexander feels himself melting at the sound of his name in that honey-sweet tone.

Swallowing the noise that bubbles up in his throat, Alex somehow manages a steady, "I'm not upset." He tilts his head so Thomas can have easier access to his neck, but the man pulls away with a frown.

"Don't lie to me," Thomas murmurs, caressing his cheek in a gesture that seems almost too tender for him. "You were pouting all night, and don't look at me like that, I could see you. What's bothering you?"

Alexander continues protesting by huffing and not responding, to which spurs Thomas on to continue his kissing on his neck. Alexander smiles and wraps his arms around Thomas, relishing in the attention, then groaning in frustration when he pulls away.

"I'm not gonna indulge you any further until you tell me why you're acting like a fucking child," Thomas says decidedly.

Alex wants to keep refusing him, thinking Thomas would laugh at him for being mad at not getting to hear him play a real song. He sees the concern in his eyes, though, and _fuck_. He hates seeing him so worried, especially when it's over something so _stupid_.

He slips out of his arms and walks away from him, not knowing why this is such a big deal or why he can't face him. He blurts out before he can hesitate any longer, "It's just that it seems weird to me that all of my friends got to hear you play your violin before I did and how you never want to play something in front of me but then you'd play for _them_ but not for _me_ -"

He stops when he realizes he's going to start rambling if he allows himself to continue, so he crosses his arms and continues sulking, still facing away from Thomas. Neither of them say anything for awhile until Alex hears Thomas moving, and then feels his arms wrapping around his stomach and pulling him towards his chest.

Kind, gentle hands pet his hair, and Alexander preens at the touch. "Is that seriously what bothered you so much?" Thomas asks, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Feeling suddenly sheepish, Alex nods. Then, Thomas chuckles and presses a kiss to his head, saying, "You should've told me."

"I used to think you just didn't like playing in front of other people," Alexander says. He then continues with a voice he hopes isn't too bitter, "According to Hercules, Peggy, and Eliza, that's not the case, though."

He must've failed to hide it, though, as he looks up at Thomas to see him wear a guilty and nervous expression. Alex feels guilty himself at making him feel bad, so he tries to apologize, but Thomas shakes his head and steps away.

Alex watches Thomas go into his room, and he's nervous for a split second that he's going to stay in there until he leaves. The fear is erased, though, as he sees him emerge a few moments later, holding a small violin and bow.

He feels his heart start to beat faster as Thomas walks closer, saying as he does, "I couldn't care any less what those three thought of my violin skills, they weren't really my friends at that time. Also, Hercules is my roommate, so of _course_ he's heard me play before." He stops in front of Alexander, fiddling with the bow, then walks over to the couch. Alex follows him, sitting down on the cushions and waiting for Thomas to continue.

"I guess it's just... I don't know, your opinion actually _matters_ to me on this, and if you hate it..." He shakes his head with a laugh. "I don't know."

Alexander looks at him with surprise. "They all said you're really good at it, though!" he protests. "Besides, I couldn't hate your violin playing."

"You haven't even heard me play it."

"Then would you just play something?" Alexander feels bad for pushing him, but his patience is growing thin, and he just _really_ wants to hear what his friends were praising him for.

Thomas hesitates, then sighs in defeat. He brings the violin up to rest on his shoulder and says, "I'm not gonna sing."

Alexander grins. "Fine," he agrees.

Sighing, Thomas moves to place the bow over the strings, and starts to play.

The only word Alexander can bring to surface in his stunned state is _beautiful_. That's what this is, with the soft melody emanating from the instrument, and Thomas carefully moving the bow back and forth with a focused expression. The music is peaceful and so _lovely_ that it makes _Alex_ feel vulnerable under such a spell.

Thomas himself seems vulnerable to his own music as well, his eyes drooping downward yet still managing to look sharp and concentrated.

Quickly, the tune eases into a smooth instrumental, and Alex can tell that this is where Thomas should be singing. Thomas keeps to their agreement, though, and focuses on the fast movements of his bow instead. His arm will move quickly at times and keep to the quick speed of the song, but Alex is particularly charmed when he moves the bow slowly. He looks much more at peace as he loses himself into the song.

He moves easily through the chorus, his eyes lowered on his violin as he finishes with a long stroke of the bow. To Alexander's disappointment, he doesn't continue. Instead, he lowers the violin and bow with sudden embarrassment. He gently sets them on the couch next to Alexander and rubs a hand over the back of his neck.

"I could've done better," is the first thing out of Thomas's mouth.

Alexander feels himself standing up, staring at Thomas with a sudden burning in his chest. His expression shifts from embarrassment to confusion, and he starts saying, "Alex, what-" just as Alex steps forward and grips his shoulders, smashing their lips together.

The kiss is surprisingly violent, and Alex hears Thomas draw in a sharp breath of surprise. He hears no noise of protest, so he doesn't stop. He can tell as their teeth clack together and Thomas tries licking deeper into his mouth that Thomas is attempting to take control as he normally would. A strange yet overwhelming surge of dominance overwhelms Alex, and he kisses harder, not allowing it.

Alexander pushes Thomas backwards until his back hits the wall, then continues roughly moving his mouth against him. He hears Thomas take another quick breath at the impact, finally softening in his arms. He slides his hand up to the back of Thomas's head, grabbing a fist full of curls and pulling away to yank his head aside, moving back to nip at his exposed neck.

"Is this okay?" Alexander asks, hoping he's not making Thomas uncomfortable with the rough treatment.

Thomas gives him an annoyed look at the question, and opens his mouth to retort something back, but is cut off with a high pitched noise that goes right to Alex's cock, which is now straining against his jeans. "Holy shit, _Alex_ ," he breathes as Alex continues kissing his neck, his head thumping against the wall. Alexander listens for any fear or hesitation in his voice, but he hears nothing other than pleasant surprise and lust.

He stays at his neck, toying with the soft hair in his grip at the same time he kisses him. He gives another experimental tug as he fastens his teeth over a certain spot on his neck and worries it with bites and licks, smirking when he hears a soft, " _Oh, fuck_."

Alexander really doesn't feel like moving from their spot, but Thomas manages to push him away in order to lead him in the direction of his bedroom. Alex pulls him back into another kiss, making them stumble down the hallway. They make it into the room after what seems like forever, Thomas falling back onto the bed with Alexander on top of him. Alexander can still hear the melody of his violin ringing in his ears as he looks down at the man under him. Thomas stares back with a look of such lovely submission that Alex can't help the groan that escapes him.

"My god," Thomas whispers, throwing his head back as Alexander continues his attack on his neck. Alex takes in every soft noise he makes with a smug feeling in his chest. After all, _he's_ the one who's managing to reduce _Thomas Jefferson_ into a quivering mess underneath him. He bites down harder at the thought, chuckling when he hears a loud moan and protest, " _Don't leave too many marks._ "

Alexander reluctantly sits up in order to pull his shirt off, watching Thomas struggling to do the same. He can't stop himself from desperately slotting their mouths together again once he's greeted with his bare chest, realizing with glee that Thomas is allowing him to control the kiss.

They try to unbuckle their belts without moving away, which is difficult, and only makes things go by agonizingly slower. Alexander eventually pulls away again with a frustrated huff, tugging off his jeans and briefs at the same time. He helps Thomas out of his own and kicks their clothing off the bed, crawling back over him and staring at him with unsure eyes.

"Can I?" Alex asks, knowing Thomas will know what he means as he slides his hands over his abs, then down to his hips. He rubs his thumbs in circles over them, waiting for a response.

Thomas groans. "I swear to god, if you don't, I will actually kill you," he says, his voice holding no real threat behind his desperate panting.

Alexander laughs breathlessly, reaching to the bedside drawer to rummage around for the small bottle and condoms Thomas keeps in there. He almost feels drunk off this power that Thomas has handed him, and it takes an unnecessary amount of time to finally grab onto them.

He wonders for a moment, with his veins buzzing from the chords of that _damn song_ , if this is how Thomas feels when it's the other way around. He uncaps the bottle and slicks his fingers, using one hand to set the bottle back on the drawer while the other trails underneath Thomas.

Alex hears him groan in slight pain and discomfort at the breach of his fingers. He keeps his eyes focused on him as he pushes his fingers deeper, adding another when he's convinced Thomas can handle it. He can feel Thomas shaking with anticipation, and Alex knows how he's feeling right now. He kisses the inside of his thigh in reassurance, trying to calm his own shaking.

"You okay?" Alexander asks between kisses.

Thomas groans again in response, but offers a sharp, " _I'm fine_ , just hurry up and get inside of me."

He never thought he'd get to hear Thomas say something like that. He feels his cock pulse against his stomach, and he has to grip himself to maintain his control. Quickly rolling the condom over his cock and slicking himself again, he lets Thomas wrap his legs around him as he slowly pushes inside of him.

Alexander bites down on his lip, trying to muffle his own sounds in order to hear Thomas. It takes everything in his power to not thrust all the way into the tight heat of his body, and he tries to get him adjusted with soft thrusts of his hips, working further inside of him. He bottoms out with a low groan after a torturously slow pace, forcing his eyes open to look at the man underneath him.

It takes everything in his willpower accompanied by a prayer sent to every god he can think of to not come immediately at the sight.

Thomas looks just as stunning as he did when he held his violin. His head is turned to the side, his eyes closed blissfully as his lips slightly part to breathe heavily and let out an occasional moan or sigh. Alexander grips his hips and can't stop himself from grinding against him with his own whimper.

"Oh my god," Alexander whispers.

Thomas cracks open an eye with a breathless laugh. "Are--Are you gonna fucking _move_ , or--" He cuts himself off with a high pitched whimper at Alexander's thrust, throwing his head back again to expose his neck, which is now visibly covered in purple marks.

The sight of the bruises on Thomas's neck, that _he_ left there, fill him with another surge of possessiveness. His next thrust is fierce, and he worries for a moment at the loud cry that follows it, but Thomas digs his nails into Alexander's back and keeps him there. He realizes that he must have hit the man's prostate as Thomas tries moving desperately back down on his cock.

"Fuck, _harder_ , Alex," Thomas growls, and Alexander can't find a reason to refuse him now. He speeds up the movement of his hips, rocking into Thomas and letting the feeling of power wash over him as Thomas starts to moan louder. Alex takes a hand off his hip to fist his cock, grinning at the choked off whimper Thomas gives at the contact.

Alexander wants to keep his eyes open, desperate to see what Thomas will look like at his peak of ecstasy, but it's proving to be difficult as he gets closer to his own. He speeds up his hand on the man's cock and his movements inside of him, listening and watching as Thomas beings to arch underneath him.

Thomas comes with a sharp cry of, " _Alexander!_ " as thick stripes of come streak over his abs. The sight of Thomas, disheveled and filthy, is what throws Alex over the edge, thrusting deep into his body and coming with a loud moan.

He pulls out with slight reluctance, tying the condom and tossing it into the garbage can. He leaves the room to grab a towel from the bathroom, and he can hear Thomas still breathing roughly as he comes back. He gently cleans them both, tosses the towel haphazardly across the room, and grins again at Thomas.

"How're you doing?" Alex asks, wrapping his arms around Thomas and pulling him close. He seems to have lost his streak of dominance after he came, but he can't complain. Alexander lets Thomas pull him on top of him again, but with no real air of authority. Alex rests his chin on Thomas's chest, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

That makes Thomas laugh, and he strokes a hand over Alexander's hair. "I'm fantastic," he responds. His smirk grows feral as he continues, "I didn't know you could be so _controlling_ , Alexander."

Alexander blushes and buries his head in the warm chest under him. "Neither did I." His voice comes out muffled and shy.

"Are you gonna act like that every time I play the violin?" Thomas asks, his voice teasing. "Because if you are, just know I'm not complaining."

Alexander snorts and lifts his head to look at him again. "What song was it that you played?" he asks, hearing the music flow through his mind again.

"Fairytale," Thomas says. "It's another song by Alexander Rybak."

Alexander hums in acknowledgement. "You should play more often," he says, yawning in the middle of his sentence. He rolls to the side of Thomas and lets him pull him back to spoon against him.

Nosing his neck, Thomas says, "Maybe I will." Alexander hears him bring a hand up to his own neck, then take a deep breath as he applies pressure to the lovebites he left. "I told you not to leave any marks, dumbass."

Biting his lip and trying to hide his grin, Alexander offers a shrug and, "Sorry."

The grip on him tightens, and he turns around to face Thomas, not bothering to hide his pleased expression. "You're gonna pay for that," Thomas warns, circling a hand around Alexander's neck and gently squeezing. It's not enough to hurt, but it does leave an unspoken promise of what's to come.

It does nothing to tamper the satisfying burn in his chest, though. Alexander accepts it with a hum and a quick kiss. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4:17 am. i'm listening to flatsound, thinking about a lot of stuff, and writing smut.
> 
> what is my life
> 
>  
> 
> anyways !! alexander rybak is seriously an amazing musician and you should listen to his songs (his violin skills are fucking amazing ok)!!
> 
> i also have no idea how to play a violin sO
> 
> oh well i hope you enjoy this lmao this was pretty much just an excuse to write smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
